


Tease

by justdk



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: College!Adam, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Role-Playing Game, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: Ronan's Halloween costume gets Adam all hot and bothered.





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fulfill a writing prompt: "You heard me. Take. It. Off." + Pynch

Adam ran down the sidewalk, his messenger bag thumping against his back, autumn leaves swirling around his feet and his breath puffing out in white clouds. It was a perfect fall afternoon and he was done with classes and ready for the weekend. He was running because Ronan was finally here, waiting for him in his dorm suite. Thinking about Ronan made his heart pound even more, heated his already flushed cheeks. This weekend was going to be amazing.

By the time Adam got to his dorm building he was a breathless, windblown mess. Dustin, one of his roommates, intercepted him in the kitchenette area, his expression harried.

“Uh, dude,” Dustin said, “I just wanted to let you know there’s this guy—”

“Yes, I know,” Adam interrupted, hurrying past Dustin. He had let his roommates know that Ronan was coming, though Dustin, as far as he knew, had never met his boyfriend.

“Oh. Well, if you’re okay…”

Adam frowned slightly, pausing outside his door to send Dustin a puzzled look. “Why wouldn’t I be okay?”

Dustin gaped and shook his head, shrugging. Adam didn’t have time for this. Ronan was on the other side of this door and it had been over a month since they had seen each other in person. He brushed Dustin off and pushed the door open.

Adam couldn’t help the shocked gasp that escaped his lips when he saw the man lounging on his bed.

“Ronan?” His mouth and lips suddenly felt incredibly dry. Parched.

Ronan stood, his tall, lean frame unfolding slowly.

“That’s Officer Lynch to you,” Ronan replied, his cocky half-smile completely undermining his attempt at an authoritative tone.

“What—,” Adam had to stop and lick his lips and start over. “What are you wearing?”

Ronan turned around and Adam’s eyes strayed down to check out how the tight uniform pants perfectly molded Ronan’s ass.

“You told me that we were going to a costume party tonight,” Ronan explained. “I came prepared.” He patted the handcuffs that were fastened to the side of his belt.

“No. No, no, no,” Adam stammered. “You _can’t_ wear that tonight.”

“Why not?” Ronan slid the aviator shades down his nose and winked. “It’s a costume, right?”

“You’re dressed as a cop!” Adam whisper-shouted. “A really sexy cop but still. That uniform looks too real. Everyone will think you’re legit.”

Ronan smirked. “It should look real. I dreamed it.” He ran his hands down the front of the uniform shirt, stopping once he reached the belt buckle. Adam drank in way the shirt stretched tight over Ronan’s chest, around his biceps. His boyfriend had been working out, or at least throwing around more than a few hay bales.

“Of course you did,” Adam muttered. “Look, you can’t wear it. I’m sorry but either they’ll think you’re there to crash the party or that you’re a stripper.”

“They would be correct on both counts,” Ronan said cheerily.

Adam eased across the room, drawn in, as always, by Ronan’s magnetism. “They’ll think I have a fetish,” he said, voice low.

Ronan’s smile was wide and sharp. “They would be right about that, too.”

“I don’t have a cop fetish!” Adam protested. “You just… look really hot in that uniform. Too hot. If I take you out like this you’ll get mauled by every drunken person at the party.” Adam placed his hands on Ronan’s chest, the uniform shirt stiff and a bit rough on his palms. He pressed in close, pushing Ronan back against the painted cinderblock wall, and kissed him.

He was rougher than he intended to be—teeth biting at Ronan’s lip, fingers scraping down his chest, his whole body jostling against Ronan. Ronan wrapped his arms around Adam, one hand buried in his hair, the other squeezing his ass, kissing Adam back with equal amounts of enthusiasm.

They broke apart for air and Ronan kissed behind Adam’s ear. “I’m gonna have to take you in, Parrish,” Ronan growled, “for assaulting an officer.”

Adam huffed out a laugh and tugged at Ronan’s belt. “Gosh. You might have to restrain me, officer.”

Ronan nodded, his expression serious. “Looks that way.” He grabbed Adam’s shoulders and spun him around, holding him against the wall. “Hands behind your back, Parrish.”

Adam complied, his heart racing as he felt the cold metal of the handcuffs snap over his wrists.

“Hold still,” Ronan commanded and Adam did his best, though it wasn’t easy when Ronan did a very through frisk of his body. “Okay, you’re clear.” Ronan turned Adam around and grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him in for a quick, breathless kiss before pushing him onto the bed. The mattress squeaked loudly and Adam’s eyes went to the door, hoping that Dustin had the good sense to go hang out in his room or better yet, leave the suite.

As much as Adam was enjoying the role-play there was no way he could let Ronan show up as a cop to the party. He struggled to sit up, his arms uselessly pinned behind him. Asserting authority from this position was difficult but Adam always did like a challenge.

Ronan leaned over him, one hand balancing on the mattress, the other on the wall. He looked like he was ready say or do something that would make Adam completely lose all control so Adam acted fast, pulling his leg up and planting his knee against Ronan’s chest, pushing him off. Ronan took the hint and stood up.

The uniform really did suit him – the tight fit, the rigid lines – it matched Ronan’s sharp face and shaved head, making him look brutal and ruthless, especially with those damn aviators on.

“Take it off,” Adam demanded. It was hard to make the command sound convincing when he was on his back, clothes and hair disheveled. Ronan quirked an eyebrow.

“Are you sure about that, Parrish? You seem to be enjoying the uniform.” Ronan’s gaze was focused on the front of Adam’s jeans; the visual proof was undeniable.

“You heard me,” Adam said, voice hard, “Take. It. Off.”

Ronan’s neck flushed dark pink, all the way up to tips of his ears. He looked shaken. At least for a moment, but then his confident smile returned. He started with the shades, taking them off and tossing them at Adam. His dark blue eyes were practically burning and Adam felt a shiver pass down his spine.

The shirt was next, Ronan taking his time with each button. He wore a tight black tank underneath, which he peeled off with agonizing slowness. Adam shifted on the mattress, legs drawn up and parted. The strip tease was hot but frustrating as hell.

Ronan noticed and his grin was truly diabolical as he ran his hands up and down his bare torso. Adam bit his lower lip to keep from groaning because _god damn_.

“What’s wrong, Parrish?” Ronan asked. “Are you regretting the restraints?” He pulled the handcuff keys out of his pocket and dangled them. “Just say the word and you’re free to go.”

Adam almost rolled his eyes. Really, Ronan was enjoying this a bit too much.

“I don’t think I can be trusted,” Adam answered truthfully. Ronan snorted. “But I do think I deserve a reward for my good behavior.”

“That can be arranged,” Ronan nodded. He climbed on the bed and between Adam’s legs, his chest sliding against Adam’s as he moved forwards. Adam’s arms ached from trying to push up towards Ronan, his whole body burned and each touch was stoking the fire hotter. Ronan’s lips found his and it was pure magic, the way Ronan Lynch kissed. Adam kept his eyes partly open, just so he could catch the small details of Ronan’s face. He groaned when Ronan shoved his hips forward, once, twice, his lips on Adam’s jaw, right at the hinge below his ear.

“I— I have a confession to make,” Adam gasped. Ronan pulled back, breathing hard, his chest a light pink from heat, from friction.

“Proceed,” Ronan said, his voice thick and hoarse.

“Right.” Adam took a deep breath. “The truth is, officer—”

“Please, call me Ronan,” Ronan said, smirking. “I think we can drop the formality, don’t you?”

Adam almost lost it. Role-play with Ronan was always an interesting experience, both of them inclined to facetiousness, keeping things light-hearted and teasing.

“If you say so, _Ronan_ ,” Adam replied. “The truth is, I want you out of those pants and in my bed right now.”

“Oh.” Ronan broke character first. A hectic blush spread over his face as he hurriedly undid the belt buckle and tugged off his ridiculously tight pants. He grabbed condoms and lube from Adam’s desk drawer and practically jumped onto the bed. Adam laughed, pleased as always by Ronan’s exuberance.

“Cuffs?” Ronan asked as he pulled off his briefs.

“You think you could ride me if I’m wearing them?” Adam asked.

Ronan nearly choked but he nodded. “Yeah, but let’s at least fasten them in front of you. That way you can put your arms around my neck. That’ll, uh, help, I think.”

“Okay,” Adam agreed, his stomach flipping with anticipation.

—–

As it turned out, sex with handcuffs was quite a lot of fun. So much so that Ronan wanted to try it, too. They spent such a long time catching up that Adam almost forgot about the party. A quick, shared shower got them cleaned up in time and then Adam was hurriedly putting on his Halloween costume. At the insistence of his friends in the theater department he was going as a witch. He wasn’t sure what Ronan would wear since his police uniform was a no-go.

The tinkling sound of a bell got Adam’s attention. He turned from the mirror, black lipstick and eyeliner expertly applied, and got a look at Ronan’s new costume.

Ronan was tightening a black collar around his neck, a small silver bell hanging from it. He had on black cat ears and a black tail sprouted from the back of his tight jeans. His croptop was black with silver rhinestones that spelled out the words “GOOD KITTY.”

“Ronan,” Adam groaned, “why.”

“Everyone likes cats,” Ronan said. “Besides, being a cat is the most classic Halloween costume. You can’t fault me for that, especially when you’re going as a witch.”

“Ugh. Yes, I’m a witch but you… you’re a… a freaking catboy!”

Ronan shrugged carelessly and pretended to lick the back of his hand.

“Oh… fine!” Adam huffed. “C’mere. If you’re going to be a cat you at least need whiskers.”

Ronan held still while Adam used his eyeliner to draw a nose and whiskers and do quick cat’s eye makeup.

They stared at each other in the mirror’s reflection. Adam had to admit, they looked _good_. Better than good.

“You know,” Adam said as they left the room, walking hand and hand, “I think you should have worn the uniform. You were showing much less skin in that outfit than this one.”

Ronan pulled Adam’s arm around his bare waist. “I have a leash back in the room. You know, if you need to assert your ownership.”

Adam laughed loudly, his fingers digging in below Ronan’s ribs. “God. Someone’s gonna call the fetish police on you, Ronan Lynch.”

Ronan bumped his hip against Adam’s. “I’d like to see them try. I _am_ the fetish police.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
